Glace Rainha
by Goddess of Slaughter
Summary: Latvian fanfiction in Marauders era. "There are many things which are as cold as ice, but she actually is the one of the all things cold. Meet Her — Mary Kure-n. The heir of the throne for Ryouryou people."


**Glace Rainha**

**Autors:**Massacre  
**Ēra:** Laupītāji  
**Darba stāvoklis:** Procesā  
**Brīdinājumi:** Daudz. Es nevaru teikt kas būs, jo pati nezinu kā visu pasniegšu, bet zinu, ka jums jābūt uzmanīgiem. Pirms nodaļām pabrīdināšu, ja tur būs kaut kas, ko cilvēkiem ar vājiem nerviem un nepietiekamu garīgo vecumu nevajadzētu redzēt.  
**Reitings:** Neitrāls (PG-13) un šad tad — R (mature)  
**Autores atteikšanās:** Mans ir tikai tas, kas ir mans. Un man nav nekādu nolūku nopelnīt. Dž.K. Roulinga - visas tavas tiesības ir tavas.

* * *

**Kaut kas līdzīgs prologam.**

_Rainha,  
Cik daudz gadus es esmu gājusi, taču neesmu pavirzījusies uz priekšu?  
Cik daudz dienu es esmu meklējusi to, kas man vienmēr ir līdzās?  
Cik daudz gadus maizes vietā es esmu ēdusi kailu mīlestību?  
Cik daudz izbojātu dzīvību vējš man iespļāvis sejā ar lietus lāsēm?_

_Sen gaidītā tāliene...  
Kāpēc es tomēr gribu doties mājās?_

***

Mūsdienas, 2008. gads.

[..] Strīds par teritoriju sadalījumu Arktikā turpinās. Krievija, lai pieteiktu tiesības uz saviem īpašumiem, novietojusi savas valsts karogu kadā šelfā, vietā zem Arktikas ūdeņiem, tādejādi piesakot tiesības uz 18% no Ziemeļpola teritorijas, kas kopumā sastāda 1,7 miljonu kvadrātkilometru lielu platību. Atgādinām, ka no šīs pašas teritorijas Krievija atteicās 1982. gadā parakstot Jūras tiesību konvenciju. Konflikts šīs rīcības dēļ ir pieņēmis vēl asāku ievirzi. Dānija [..]

_Vientieši._ Dzīvot ar viņiem ir neiespējami. Bez viņiem – garlaicīgi.

* * *

**1. nodaļa.  
"Ziemeļblāzma"**

_M. Kure-n jaunkundzei, Glace Vár, Antártida (Áνταρκτικός)._

_Cūkkārpas Raganības un burvestību arodskola_

_Direktors: Baltuss Dumidors  
(Merlina pirmās pakāpes ordeņa kavalieris, Lielais Zintn., Glv. Mags, Krīvukrīvs, Straptautiskās Burvju konfederācijas loceklis)_

_Cienījamā Kure-n jaunkundze!_

_Ar prieku darām Jums zināmu, ka Jums ir atvēlēta vieta Cūkkārpas Raganības un burvestību arodskolā. Pielikumā Jūs atradīsiet visu mācībām nepieciešamo grāmatu un piederumu sarakstu.  
Trimestris sākas 1. septembrī. Mēs gaidīsim pūci ar Jūsu atbildi līdz 31. jūlijam._

_Patiesā cieņā,  
Jūsu Minerva Maksūra,  
direktora vietniece mācību darbā._

Un te nu es biju pilnīgā pārliecībā, ka šoreiz, nu jau tiešām, Baltuss ir sajucis prātā. Arī mani vecāki rauca uzacis, lasot šo vēstuli. Kāda velna pēc _man_ vajadzētu doties uz Cūkkārpu?  
Nabaga pūce, kura bija atnesusi šo vēstuli, nodrebinājās no aukstuma. Es nevainoju viņu, neviens normāls cilvēks te nemūžam nevarētu izdzīvot, izņemot, protams, vientiešu zinātniekus, kuriem bija paradums izdzīvot pat, atļaušos teikt, pilnīgos sūdos, tāpēc šai pūcei iespējas palikt dzīvai bija ļoti zem nulles. Paldies Rainhai, kāds tomēr bija iedomājies pūci apveltīt ar sildīšanas burvestību, kas pildīja sev atvēlēto, taču ne īpaši veiksmīgi. Galu galā atrodoties aukstumā, kas parastai personai šķistu kā absolūtās nulles piedzīvojums, nevarēja, nē, _nedrīkstēja_ cerēt, ka parastās sildīšanas burvestības kaut ko īpaši dos. Tomēr tas nemainīja faktu, ka pūce, pat tad, ja viņas pašsaglabāšanās instinkti kliedza kā nelabie, taisījās šeit palikt, kamēr nesaņems atbildi.  
_Burvīgi._  
Taču es biju gudrāka par to, lai vienkārši, un neko nenožēlojot, aizsūtītu pūci prom ar negatīvu atbildi. Piedāvājums bija gana interesants, lai noturētu manu uzmanību un liktu aizdomāties. It īpaši ja kaut kas tāds nekad nebija noticis starp mums. Piesaukt aristokrātisko pašlepnumu, lai tas stājas ceļā kādām, varbūt pat jaukām pārmaiņām, būtu stulbi.

_Starp mums._ Mani vienmēr kaitināja doma, ka burvju pasaulē bija vismaz trīs sējumi, pārizdoti arvien jaunās un jaunās grāmatās, kuros bija plaši un skaidri aprakstīts, kas ir Ledus Kristāli. Pirmām kārtām, pats nosaukums jau izraisīja vēlmi aplauzt sprandu tam, kurš izdomāja mūs nosaukt par Ledus Kristāliem. Vai mēs un mūsu dzīve tiešām līdzinās epikas romānam? Otrām kārtām – ievadvārdi. Es labāk tos neatkārtošu. Varbūt, pirms diviem gadiem, savā neapzinīgajā deviņu gadu vecumā, es priecājos par skaistajiem vārdiem, kas rotāja ievadu. Taču tagad, divus gadus vēlāk (labi, es mazliet jau steidzos uz priekšu, jo vienpadsmit man paliek ziemā, bet, ja ņem vērā tikai dzimšanas gadus...), pēc neskaitāmām reizēm, kad biju rakstījusi salkanas un skaistas vēstules visiem, uz kuru vēstulēm man bija pienākums atbildēt, katru reizi rakstīšanas procesā sēžot un nevērīgi, gandrīz ļauni, smejoties un ar cinismu, rakstot ikkatru vārdu, un ļauni tīksminoties par to, ka lasītājs nesapratīs, ka tas viss ir viens liels izsmiekls, es labi sapratu, ko nozīmē skaisti ievadi vai vismaz kādas sajūtas manī tie izraisīja. Un visbeidzot, treškārt, skaidrojums, kas mēs esam. Tā laikam bija vienīgā daļa visā grāmatā, kuru varēju izlasīt ne reizi nesaviebjoties. Protams, arī tas bija līdz konkrētai vietai; šis prieks neilga ilgi.

_„Mūsu pasaulē ir burvji, kuru asinīs un iespējās jau no laika sākuma, ir dzīvot un izdzīvot visdažādākajos apstākļos. Šoreiz gan šis fakts ir attiecināms uz pārdabisku spēju izdzīvot, nevis veiksmi, adrenalīnu vai pietiekamu daudzumu burvestību. Šo burvju, viens no pirmajiem klaniem, izvēlējās dzīvot un nodibināt savu karalisti šīs pasaules aukstajos reģionos, kuri vientiešiem ir nāvējoši. Mūsdienās mēs šo klanu pazīstam kā Ledus Kristālus. No pavisam parasta burvja Ledus Kristāli atšķiras ar to, ka garīgi pieaug jau pirmajos savas dzīves gados, ņemot vērā dzīvošanas apstākļus un savstarpējos likumus, arī burvestības viņi pieprot jau kopš mazām dienām un viņu starpā nepastāv aizlieguma tās lietot pirms atļautā vecuma, kā tas ir citās burvju sabiedrībās, kā arī, to veikšanai nav nepieciešams zizlis vai balss, un nomirstot Ledus Kristāli aiz sevis neatsāj nekādu pēdu, saplūstot ar apkārtējo vidi un kļūstot par to."_

Un tiktāl man pat nebija īsti kam piesieties, ja vien neņem vērā sīkas detaļas un plašāku to skaidrojumu. Tālāk tekstā bija minēts kaut kas par mūsu dabisko acu krāsu – zilajām acīm, un to spēju _atspoguļot emocijas tik spēcīgi, ka parasti burvji, ieskatoties Ledus Kristāliem acīs tās sajūt ar visu to intensitāti un ninsēm. _  
Zilās acis bija pilnīgas muļķības. Protams, es diemžēl biju spilgts piemērs šīs grāmatas apgalvojumam, jo tieši man, un arī maniem vecākiem, tādas bija. Varu pat derēt, ka tieši acu dēļ mūs nodēvēja par Kristāliem, jo mana zilā acu varavīksnene _mājās_ izskatījās pēc kristāliem (tas neattiecās uz nevienu citu pasaules daļu, kaut arī, ja gaisma spīdēja pareizā leņķī un intensitātē, to varēja pamanīt jebkurā pasaules malā) un par Ledus Kristāliem mūs laikam nodēvēja tāpēc, ka Antarktīda taču pārsvarā ir sniegs un ledus. _Cik attapīgi._ Tomēr tikai daļēja taisnība. Jā, zilās acis bija dabiska krāsa _mūsu klana valdnieku asinslīnijai_, kas šajā gadījumā nozīmēja tikai manu ģimeni. Visiem pārējiem klana locekļiem acis bija melnas. Diemžēl arī šeit viss nebija tik vienkārši. Mantiniekus noteica sena un spēcīga maģija (nevis ģenētika, kā tas bija vientiešiem), tāpēc varēja gadīties, ka es būtu piedzimusi ar melnām acīm un maniem vecākiem būtu jagaida, kurai tad no klanā esošajām ģimenēm piedzims bērns ar zilām acīm, lai to skolotu par nākamo valdnieku. Jau atkal, paldies Rainhai, es biju īsta savu vecāku meita un mantiniece. Karaliene.

Un jebkurš, paņemot rokās kaut vai vienu informatīvo lapiņu, zina, ka Antarktīda ir arī kalni un akmeņi. Bet tas jau nav svarīgi, kad domā episkus nosaukumus, vai ne? Īstenībā īsais skaidrojums pat glaimoja, citos burvjos viešot ticību, ka mēs esam tik vareni un baisi kā šis Lords Voldemorts, par ko runāja un baumoja, jo varējām taču neizteikt vārdus un nevicināt zizli, lai kādu ievainotu, bet tas tomēr bija viens no lielākajiem pārspīlējumiem līdz šim. Lai iemācītos kaut vienu burvestību vajadzēja mācīties ļoti, ļoti uzcītīgi. Bija lietas, ko es mācēju jau kopš bērnības, tāpat kā visi pārējie. Sīkas lietas, kā durvju aizvēršana, tām nepieskaroties, priekšmetu piesaukšana un tamlīdzīgi, bet nolādēt kādu līdz nemaņai es nemācēju un arī nemaz nevarēju iemācīties, kamēr man nepalika desmit. Tagad man bija desmit, taču es nebiju iemācījusies daudz. Mani tas interesēja visai maz, vismaz pagaidām, jo biju aizņemta ar to, lai pildītu savus, karaliskās atvases pienākumus, izkoptu savu personību, gluži kā aristokrātu meitenes visur citur pasaulē, un iemācītos visu ne tikai par zemi, kas būs mana, bet arī par pārējo pasauli. Ticiet man, pat pēc desmit gadiem (jo galu galā, mēs nebijām pārcilvēki un augām tāpat kā visi pārējie, tāpēc pirmie divi trīs gadi šim apmācību kursam bija zuduši), es nezināju visu. Un tikai nesen es beidzot biju apguvusi visu, ko man vajadzētu zināt par savu zemi, saviem valdījumiem līdz niansēm. Manu apmācību kursu vismaz neiedalīja un arī neieaudzināja steriotipus kā visiem pārējiem bērniem. Mans viedoklis par lietām bija tikai mans un to veidoju es pati. Citi to varēja ietekmēt, bet gala lēmums palika man. Mūsu mīļajā zemē termins _mana dzīve; sava dzīve_ nebija tikai termins.

Piemēram, viens no skandolozākajiem maniem lēmumiem par pasaules iedalījumu, kurš mani pavadīja diezgan lielu turpmāko manas dzīves daļu bija tāds, ka man nav vientiešu, burvju, burvju, kas dzimuši vientiešu ģimenē un burvju, kas dzimuši vientieša un burvja savienībā; man tas viss bija vienkārši un ietilpināms vienā vārdā: cilvēki. Jā, dažādi cilvēki, dažādās izpausmēs, ar savām iespējām un dzīves skatījumu, veidiem kā to dzīvot, bet cilvēki. Visas tālākās attiecības izšķīra tikai personības patika un nepatika, draudzīgums un diemžēl arī pienākumi un statuss. Iedalījumu 'burvji' un 'vientieši' es lietoju tikai tāpēc, ka tā bija vieglāk saprast par ko tiek runāts. _Kristāltīri._

Es iedomājos par visām tām ērtībām un neērtībām, kuras man rastos, ja es pieņemtu vēstulē pausto piedāvājumu. Pirmkārt, jāsāk ar negatīvo. Es nevarēšu būt mājās un turpināt mācības šeit. Man būs jāslēpj savas acis, kuras tik tiešām pauda katru manu emociju ar parsteidzošu spēku. Man būs jāēd ēdiens. Jo Ryouryou (tā mēs dēvējām paši sevi) neēda parastu burvju un vientiešu ēdienu, dzīvojot savā dabiskajā vidē. Mēs bijām gandrīz kā augi, kuriem bija nepieciešama gaisma, lai augtu, un kad iestājās polārā nakts, mēs pārtikām no zvaigžņu spēka. Nekur citur visā pasaulē šīs divas te tik pierastās parādības nedos visu vajadzīgo spēku. Un man riebās ēst to ēdienu. Man būs jāaizmirst par aristokrātiskajām izklaidēm, sniegu, ledu, visu manu būtību un jāpārvēršās parastā skolniecē. Es nevarēšu lietot savas spējas atklāti, lai cilvēkus neķertu trieka un man būs jālieto zizlis. Šeit es biju Saule un Polārzvaigzne visiem, kas mani pazina, jo tā bija mana dabiskā vide, bet tur, Anglijā, es nedrīkstēšu izcelties. Jau viena doma par to kā visi blenzīs un izturēsies, ja uzzinās kas es esmu, lika sakost zobus ciešāk no dusmām. Es biju vai nu valdniece, valdnieku atvase, vai nu nekas; savādāk es nemācēju. Baltusam ļoti nepatiktu tas, ja es pēkšņi paziņotu, ka skola ir mani valdījumi vai vismaz izturētos tā it kā būtu. Ak, un, protams, Baltuss man būs jādēvē par profesoru Dumidoru. Tas izklausījās ačgārni. Un visam šim negatīvisma kalnam kā mākonis galotnē bija tas, ka dienas nomainīs nakti divdesmit četru stundu laikā un man būs jaizliekas, ka es guļu, varbūt pat tiešām jāguļ katru nakti. Kad man pietika ar astoņām stundām reizi trijās dienās vai pat veselā nedēļā. Visticamāk es pat sapņošu, kas šķita biedējoši, zinot to kādi sapņi mēdz būt.

Otrkārt tomēr bija pozitīvais. Došanās uz Cūkkārpu attīstīs manas sociālās iespējas starp dažādu veidu cilvēkiem un personībām, jo galu galā mājās es pazinu visus klana locekļus kā sevi pašu, man nebija pat jādomā kas jādara ikreiz, kad es ar kādu no viņiem runāju. Tas bija pluss spējām kontaktēties ar cilvēkiem, kad pienāks mans valdīšanas laiks. Turklāt Cūkkārpā, ar tās četriem namiem... Potenciāls bija kārdinošs. Tur es iemācīšos lietot maģiju. Un jāatzīst, ka pārlikt burvestību no zižļa un skaļu buramvārdu izteikšanu uz man pierasto nemaz nav tik grūti. Teorētiski. Kā arī ne jau tikai maģiju es tur mācīšos, bet arī dažādas citas lietas, un iepazīt burvju pasauli no tik jauka tuvplāna nemaz nešķita slikti. Agri vai vēlu apgūšu arī pielāgošanos kaut vai tām pašām dienas un nakts maiņām, tam, ka jāēd, jāguļ, galu galā pat iemācīšos tēlot, jo kaut kā taču būs jāslēpj tas, ka viena doma par ēdienu man izraisīja vēlmi vemt. Un, ja tā padomā, tad man būs jātēlo ne tikai tas, drīzāk jau viss. Visas šīs lietas man trupmāk iemācīs veidot labas starptautiskās attiecības, mani neuzlūkos kā dīvaini, jo, pat tad, ja manā valdīšanas laikā cilvēki zinās, kas es esmu un gādās, lai man būtu viss nepieciešamais, viņi jutīs diskomfortu, je vien es neuzvedīšos kā viņi. Daudzi lēmumi, kuri varētu nākt mājām par labu, šādā veidā varētu tik pieņemti.  
Tāpat kā negatīvajam, arī pozitīvajā bija kaut kas ļoti pozitīvs, pāri visam. Izklaides, spēles un šī fantastiskā sajūta vienreiz par visām reizēm nedomāt tik nopietni kā esmu audzināta, jo, tomēr domāsim reālistiski, arī _savai dzīvei_ ir prasības, ja esi nākamais troņmantinieks. Uzvesties brīvi un nepiespiesti, pieļaut muļķības, smieties par muļķībām un izbaudīt visas tās lietas, ar kurām šeit es sevi nevarēju iepriecināt. Piedzīvot _bērnību_ kāda tā bija burvju pasaulē. Ja es būtu, pēc vientiešu ticības, kristiete, pēdējais arguments manās mājās būtu gandrīz vai grēks. Bet tikai gandrīz.

Taču es nedrīkstu aizmirst, ka man, kas ir visgrūtākais no šī visa, būs jāslēpj _savs aukstums_. Sava enerģija. Man būs jāļauj sākumā karstajam Lielbritānijas laikam pārņemt sevi, es nedrīkstēšu to atgrūst ar savu aukstumu, kas staroja ap mani vismaz pāris metru rāduisā. Lūk, šī bija vislielākā _netaisnība_.  
Nopūta, izlauzās caur manām cieši sakniebtajām lūpām un sakostajiem zobiem, vairāk izklausoties pēc niknas šņākšanas. _Ja_ es došos uz Cūkkārpu, _man_ būs jādzīvo _siltumā_. Šobrīd, stāvot ārā zem zvaigžņotās un piķa melnās debess, kurā gozējās vārga, taču ne mazāk skaista, ziemeļblāzma, kalnu apkārtnē, kur mani bija aizvedušas šīs pārdomas, kad ārā bija mīnus piecdesmit grādi, _tā_ doma likās neiespējama un neciešama. Taču jāatzīst, ka zem mana goda bija noliegt to, ka Baltusam bija iemesls sūtīt šādu vēstuli. Un to, ka es varu vismaz _pamēģināt_ vienu gadu tur pamācīties, ja jau reiz viņš šo vēstuli man ir atsūtījis, kad man vēl nav pilni vienpadsmit, un tikai tad diplomātiski pasūtīt visus uz ateju ar vārdiem _„šī vide nav domāta man"_ vai _„šāda laika šķiešana kavē manu troņmantinieces pienākumu pildīšanu un izaugsmi"_.

Jāparunā ar vecākiem. Šoreiz viņu vēlmēm es nevaru pievērsties nevērīgi. Galu galā Baltuss bija spilgts piemērs tam kā var ne tikai dzīvot ne savā vidē, bet arī ne savā ģimenē vai pat klanā. Mamma savu attālo radu cienīja. Tēvs bija ar viņu gandrīz vai labāko draugu statusā. Jā, šoreiz es nevaru atļauties ignorēt.


End file.
